The present invention relates to spoilers and more particularly to a vehicle hitch mounted spoiler for affecting the traction for a vehicle.
As is well known in the automobile industry a rear spoiler or wing creates down force and better traction and handling capabilities for automobiles. Particularly, in the automobile racing industry large wings are often used on the back of race cars to provide down force and increase the traction of the rear wheels.
However, installation of such a rear spoiler or wing is often difficult, time consuming and expensive. The small-time racer or car enthusiast that is not well funded may not be able to install such a wing without a lot of time, money and expertise. Also, for those car enthusiasts that race their cars on the weekends, but drive them on the road during the rest of the week, they may not want a large wing hanging off the back of their car during the commute to work.
Accordingly, a need exists for a rear wing or spoiler that is easy to install and remove and that is relatively inexpensive.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided a spoiler assembly adapted to be connected to the hitch receiver of a vehicle. The spoiler assembly includes a coupling member adapted to be coupled with the vehicle""s hitch receiver, an intermediate portion extending upwardly from the coupling portion, a spoiler portion having opposite ends that is connected to the intermediate portion, and at least two stabilization members. The intermediate portion has first and second sections that are in a telescoping relationship to provide adjustability in a vertical direction. The spoiler portion includes a cross bar affixed to the second portion of the intermediate portion, a spoiler, and a plurality of adjustment members that are affixed to the spoiler. The adjustment members each have an opening defined therethrough that collectively receive the cross bar. The adjustment members also each include at least one threaded fastener that can be tightened and loosened to allow the spoiler to be movable relative to the cross bar. The two stabilization members each include a generally vertically oriented cable member extending downwardly from an end of the and a stabilization extension having opposite ends. One end of the cable members is affixed to an end of the stabilization extension and the second end of the stabilization extension is adapted to be coupled to the vehicle hitch receiver or frame.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a spoiler assembly that includes a coupling member adapted to be coupled to the hitch receiver of a vehicle, an intermediate portion extending upwardly from the coupling portion, and a spoiler portion connected to the intermediate portion. In a preferred embodiment, the second section of the intermediate portion is received in the first section, and the first and second sections each have a plurality of corresponding apertures defined therein. A fastener is received in one of the openings in the first section and a corresponding opening in the second section to prevent longitudinal movement of the first section relative to the second section. The at least one adjustment member has an opening defined therethrough that receives the cross bar. The at least one adjustment member can be tightened and loosened to allow the spoiler to be movable relative to the cross bar. In another preferred embodiment the spoiler assembly includes at least one stabilization member having first and second opposite ends. The first end is connected to the spoiler portion and the second end is adapted to be coupled to a vehicle.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of affixing a spoiler assembly to a vehicle. The method includes the step of coupling a coupling portion of the spoiler assembly to a hitch receiver affixed to the vehicle. In a preferred embodiment the hitch receiver includes a receiver tube and the method also includes the steps of inserting the coupling portion into the receiver tube and inserting a fastener through an aperture in the receiver tube and a corresponding aperture in the coupling portion.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. It is to be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not limitation. Many changes and modifications within the scope of the present invention may be made without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.